These Things I'll Never Say
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot unless convinced otherwise . Songfic, written in Katara's POV. These Things I'll Never Say, Avril Lavigne. Occurs sometime recently after the war.


**A/N: A Kataang Song-fic: These Things I'll Never Say, Avril Lavigne. Written in Katara's POV. OneShot, Unless you think I should make A: more chapters OR, B: other songfics.**

**Thanks Tophie... part of this was inspired by you! xD You'll find out.**

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

**--**

These Things I'll Never Say

I was beginning to miss the new Aang. He was starting to get confident and assertive, and I needed it. For one reason or another, ever since Azula hurt Aang in Ba Sing Se, I've had some strange new feelings for him. I was seeing him as more than a brother, more than a friend. It was like I was in love with him. But, unfortunately for me, it felt awkward. So, I was shy about it, and I don't know why, but I still am.

He kissed me before the invasion. He was assured and brash. He knew it was the right time... but it was so wrong. Because he left afterwards, and didn't talk about it, and now I'm not sure if he thought it was the wrong idea or not. It's like when you do something you think is surely the right thing to do, and then after it's done you wish you never did it. That's how he must feel. Because he would've said something.

I put my head in my hands and my elbows on the table.

Everyone was celebrating, but I was just here. Yeah, it was great that the Fire Lord was gone, but I was just too stressed and confused to care.

After the defeat of the Fire Lord, Aang went back to his shy, childish self. And, don't get me wrong, it's adorable and all... but I can't have us both be too shy to do anything! We'll never get anywhere. I supposed the adrenaline from having to fight the Fire Lord was making him feisty. Now it's just... gone.

But I liked it.

"Wanna dance?" I heard Haru ask loudly over the uproar of the crowd.

I slipped my elbows outward so that my arms rested on the table. It made me look like I was asleep, but my voice broke the illusion.

"Do I look like I want to dance?"

I was being rude, and I knew it, but it was true. Haru had been coming onto me for quite some time now, and I didn't think I could dance with him if all I could think about was Aang. It just seemed wrong.

"Sorry," he said, a little downcast, "I just thought it would cheer you up."

I picked my head up and looked at him.

"Who says I'm not cheery?"

"Um... no one, I guess. I just figured..."

I flashed him a big, fake smile and pointed to my face.

"See? Happy."

Haru shrugged.

"Just dance with me, will you?"

I cocked my head to the side and rolled my eyes.

"I really don't feel like it, Haru," I said in an end-of-story kind of way.

"Please."

He stuck his hand out and I whimpered to myself. This was like when Aang and I were in the fire nation...

"My foot hurts, Haru. I don't think I'll be doing any dancing until the pain goes away."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong with your foot?"

"Who knows?!" I said defensively, "It could be lots of things."

He sighed.

"I'll hold you."

Damn, was he persistant! I didn't want to dance! Well, I did but... that wasn't the point. Besides, they were playing a slow song. I couldn't bear doing this to him. I couldn't bear doing this to _me_.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a standing position.

"Haru... I said-"

"I know what you said, but you need to stop moping. I'm sure whatever it is isn't that horrible. It's time to celebrate, and you need to be happy. Just dance, Katara."

He continued to pull me towards the dance floor and by the time we got there, my foot gag was surely out. I couldn't fake-limp and walk at the pace he was dragging me.

I sighed.

"It goes like this," he told me.

He put my hands on his shoulders and his on my waist. He began to swing his body lightly back and forth, beckoning me to do the same.

I tried to, just to get him off my back... hopefully in a literal manner, because his hands were now resting right on my lower back... but I ended up gulping instead.

He either didn't hear it, or ignored it, I hoped for the first one, but continued leading me in the dance. I felt so awkward, like I was doing something really stupid in front of a huge crowd of people. But, I guess, in a way... I was.

Just as my thoughts began to lead back to Aang, I saw him. He was watching us, and before I could look away, he caught my eye. I couldn't help but feel guilty, even though he was _just_ watching us; not glaring or anything.

I pulled away from Haru, and he didn't object. I didn't think it had anything to do with Aang watching us, since he couldn't even see him, but somehow it felt like it. I just walked back to my seat and resumed my moping position, leaving Haru on the dance floor all alone.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, feeling hopeful, I saw Toph. My spirits died down a bit and I laid down once again.

"Hey, Toph. What's going on?"

She yawned.

"Aang wants to talk to you."

My heart leaped a bit, but I composed myself.

"Why didn't he just come over here himself?"

"I don't know. Cya."

"Bye."

I wasn't sure why she announced she was leaving like that, but there was a lot of things I wasn't sure of.

I was sure of something, though. I wasn't doing this. If he wanted to talk to me, he could come over here and talk to me!

Sure enough, after a good five minutes, I heard someone sit next to me. Even so, I refused to look up.

"Hey, Katara," he said in a jumpy tone.

I stayed still, my face full of table.

"Hello, Aang."

"So, dancing with Haru?"

I blushed, shielding myself completely with my arms.

"You saw that? He was really determined. I didn't want to, but he felt like I needed it, so I wasn't complaining. I like it when people open up and just do things off the cuff like that."

I knew Aang. If I told him exactly what I was looking for, I was pretty sure he'd take the advice.

"Oh. Are you tired?"

That was when I lifted myself and looked at him.

"Not really, why?"

Aang looked out toward the dance floor.

"I was thinking... maybe if you wanted to... we could dance?"

I looked at him and inhaled sharply.

Thank goodness.

"Well, I mean, if you don't want-"

"Aang, I'd love to."

"Really?" I could practically hear the amazement in his voice.

"Yeah."

I jumped out of my seat and he grabbed my hand with a hesitant stare.

Maybe that assertiveness was returning? I hoped so.

When we entered the dance floor, I realized there was a song playing that I've never heard before.

I tried to listen to the lyrics to get my mind off of what was going on. Even though it was terrific, I was trying to get past the uncomfortable stage of it because I really wanted to enjoy this.

Aang copied the stance Haru did with me, but held me closer and had a looser grip. I, on the other hand, held a tight one.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

I narrowed my eyes.

Now I was feeling nervous and self-consious. _Did_ it show?

I looked towards the ground.

_I'm staring at my feet_

Whoa...

I looked back up as quick as possible and blushed furiously. He just smiled at me...

_My cheeks are turnin' red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

I inhaled sharply again, and felt as his hands pulled me closer.

It felt so warm...

_I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

My arms began to slip around his neck and I almost ended up hugging him as we danced. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt as he shivered.

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I'd wanna blow you... away_

My breathing couldn't get any more strange. Every breath coming in was sharp, or close to it, and every one coming out was slow and quivery.

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

I tried to weaken my grip on him, but it didn't work. I was clinging so roughly, it was like if I'd let go, I'd die.

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down... on one knee_

People were starting to watch us now. Most likely to watch the Avatar get strangled by his dancing partner...

_Marry me today_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

Okay, either this song artist met Aang before, or it was written by me and I came back to the past to torture myself with it. Either way, I wasn't too grateful that _every single word _that was sung was _completely and utterly_ what I was feeling _this very second._

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What good is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

"Katara? Are you okay?"

Truthfully, I felt like I was going to faint.

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay. Then, can I ask you something?"

I managed to loosen up a bit.

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I'd wanna blow you... away_

"Sure, Aang."

"Are we still friends?"

My hold went constrictor again.

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

"Do you want to be?"

He threw it back with a question.

"Well, do you like me? More than a friend?"

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down... on one knee_

"Do you regret that you kissed me?"

He seemed really taken aback by this. Like it was the last thing he expected to hear.

"No."

_Marry me today_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

"Then I think I do."

There was a pause, but I added:

"Do you like me? More than a friend?"

_What is wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slippin' away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothin' to say_

"No, Katara."

Even though the words cut me like a knife, I didn't let go.

"I love you," he corrected.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

I pulled away from him, but kept my hands on his shoulders. I didn't care if everyone was watching. Maybe they needed to.

"I love you, too."

And then he brought me into a kiss. A better one than our first, one that had us both on track, and both there to enjoy it.

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I'd wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down... on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

The song ended, thank goodness. But the kiss didn't. It became even more passionate than I could imagine, and I had no idea where it came from. Maybe Aang didn't go back to the same person. If that was the case, he wouldn't dare kiss me like this. This kiss should be illegal. It shouldn't be allowed and be outlawed.

But then I wouldn't be experiencing this.

I was falling in love with him all over again, falling and falling until he caught me... But when he finally did pull away, the noise rushed to my brain. The cheering, among booing even, and the laughter and other nonsense. I looked at him with a confused look. I mean, he didn't look out of breath or anything...

Then there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Katara! What are you doing!?"

I looked behind me, Aang's hand still on my waist, Sokka glaring at me furiously.

"What...?" I asked, the wind knocked out of me. Literally.

"You!" -he pointed to Aang- "Don't move! You!" -he pointed to me- "What do you think you're doing!? Are you crazy?"

I sighed. I guess all good things had to come to an end.

"Sokka... I'm not doing anything!"

"_WHAT?!" _he said with unnecessary spite, "Is that what you call making out? _Nothing!?"_

Making out? What? Were we really that into it?

I blushed. It was out of my control.

He glared at Aang.

"Get your hands _off my sister._"

Aang did as he said and his hand left my waist.

"Aang didn't do anything."

"Oh? Nothing, huh? Well then I think we're all good here... KATARA, are you stupid? Of course he was doing something! He was making a move on my innocent little baby sister!"

He just had to come back with something sarcastic...

"I'm not that little anymore, Sokka..."

"No. But you still have a lot more growing up to do before... well _this_."

I was glad Aang wasn't saying anything. He'd probably get himself in bigger trouble.

"What's 'this'? You do that with Suki all the time!"

"I'm older than you."

"Only two years! This isn't fair! Who gives you the right to say what I can and can't do?"

Sokka glowered at me.

"Hmm... maybe I'll just go get dad, then."

"I don't care what you or dad says, if I want to do this-" I pulled at the front of Aang's shirt, making him stumble forward, than pressed my lips to his. "-than I will!"

"UGH!"

Sokka ran towards Aang but I stepped in front of him.

"Move, Katara."

"No."

He began to rub his temples, still staring at me in disbelief.

"Do you really like him? Enough for... that?"

I crossed my arms.

"Yes, Sokka. I do."

He looked at both of us but began to walk away, turning around for a second and put two fingers to his eyes, then pointed them at Aang.

"I'm watching you."

I waited for a little bit, to make sure he really left, which he did - along with Toph, Suki and Haru. I faced Aang again, horror sprawled onto his face.

"Katara... I'm scared."

Part of the old and the new Aang was here. I could live with that.

"It's okay, Aang."

And we walked out of the room, eyes stalking us on the way out.

Well, that was fun.


End file.
